


10x01: Driving Deeper Into the Black [Digital Fanart]

by alpacapanache



Series: Supernatural Season 10 Tagathon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s10e01 Black, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacapanache/pseuds/alpacapanache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would risk the rubber of the Impala just to get back to Sam.<br/>Demon!Dean just carries on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10x01: Driving Deeper Into the Black [Digital Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the s10 tagathon at [Episodic_Supernatural](http://episodic-supernatural.dreamwidth.org/) & originally posted [here!](http://episodic-supernatural.dreamwidth.org/57399.html)


End file.
